A variety of devices are known today for analysis of body fluids such as urine, blood, etc. Such devices generally employ extremely accurate procedures and provide a valuable diagnostic tool. However, most such devices are expensive, require trained personnel and involve time-consuming techniques. Obviously, such devices are unavailable for use by a layman in, for example, daily monitoring of a diabetic condition.
To fill this very important need a number of relatively simple devices and test strips have been developed and marketed. Many of the so-called simple devices developed for use by untrained personnel suffer from a variety of deficiencies. Accuracy, the ability of the operator to discern relatively minor changes and ease of use are some of the problems encountered with such prior art devices.